


Le Péché Romantique Folle

by sillysillyharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysillyharry/pseuds/sillysillyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, a church boy from a small town, is dealing with a hard time in his life with battling with a identity crisis.<br/>Louis, his rich neighbor ends up helping him out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Boy Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> woah man,,  
> SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL BUT I GO ON BREAK I CAN UPDATE BY TOMORROW WHICH IS 4/1/16 I love you guys

The yellow lamp light was harsh on his pale hands. The blue walls were contrasting against the light that radiated off the dim, glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and walls. The moon was illuminating outside and it sightly shined through his sheer curtains that hung on his somewhat open window in front of his desk. The pencil he held in his hand dragged across the paper very lightly, and in soft cursive was written the name  **_Harold_ ** _.  _ A thin gold chain hung from his neck and sat over the collar of his pale yellow polo that was buttoned to the top and connected to the chain was a small golden cross. Harold Edward Styles, a 18 year old boy lived in a small house with his mom and dad, his sister went away to college a while ago, always did his homework, was always a good boy, and never knew of anything outside of homework, studying, and going to church. It was late at night and all you can hear is the slight sound of crickets in the distance until

“Harry, dear! Food is ready!” 

He jumped slightly, startled by his mother's voice. He dropped his pencil on the ground.

"Darn."

Harry whispered under his breath, he picked up the pencil and placed it on his desk. He walked down stairs and the smell of fresh biscuits filled his nostrils.

“Hey mum, what are you making that smells so good?”  He asked as he lifted his nose up to take in the smell and a soft smile came upon his face.

“Just some of my homemade Ginger nuts and tea.” She said softly smiling at the curious boy

“Well, they smell absolutely delicious.”

“Thank you sweetie, now go and get them out of the oven for me why don’t you?”

Harry nodded and slipped on an oven mitt that was so big it seemed to swallow his hand whole, aside from the fact his hands were quite big. He proceeded to take out the biscuits. Steaming, he set them on the kitchen counter. Not being able to help himself, he bit into the biscuit and burned his mouth.

“ow ow ow ow ow” he said half screaming half whispering while he had his tongue out of his mouth so instead of ‘ow’ it just kind of sounded like ‘aell llll el owl’  which made him giggle to himself. After sipping on a quick glass of water he grabbed his tea, that was in a cute but expensive tea cup that was designed with delicate pink roses and came with a small saucer. He ran up the stairs and placed the tea cup on his desk lightly. When he sat back in his computer chair desk he heard loud laughter coming from where his cracked window is. Harry pulled back the curtain. Across the street four boys sat on the top of the roof, one with blonde hair, his lips curled around a joint taking large puffs and breathing the smoke out. Next to him was a larger boy with brown hair, styled in a quiff, who was giggling waiting for the blonde boy to pass the joint to him. Standing up was a caramel skinned boy with a slight beard, he was dancing around making the other boys laugh. And at the end was a small boy with hair that ran over his forehead and small scruff that laid on his chin and upper lip. He had his head cocked back laughing uncontrollably with a joint placed between his index and middle fingers. Harry sniffed the air it smelled like skunk spray which caused him to scrunch up his face in disgust. He watched the boys for a few minutes as they joked around, pushing each other smoking, laughing. In the household Harry lived in he was taught things like that weren't appropriate and if he ever even touched drugs or alcohol it’d be looked down upon, but, he always wanted to know how it was to be adventurous and how he liked to describe it  _ bad.  _ He closed his window and turned off his lights to go to bed and as he slept he dreamed about having fun and being a rebel, being friends with the ‘cool boys’.

The sun shined through the curtains and it lit up harry's face softly as he tiredly fluttered his eyes open and closed. He rubbed his fist against his eye and sat up slowly, it's late spring so, summer is coming soon. The birds chirp loudly while harry walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed and ready for the day. He slipped on a white button up, a navy blue tie, a matching sweater vest, and fitted black dress pants. The glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose reflected off the daylight as he picked up his books and hugged them against his chest. He looked in the mirror one more time, skimming his clothing. He wish he dressed ‘cooler’, he frowned at himself. Walking down stairs he was greeted with his mother's warm smile, he smiled back. he rocked back and forth on both his feet biting his lower lip in nervous habit then cleared his throat.

“Um.. Hey, mum?” he said softly but very quickly.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you can take me clothes shopping soon, I wanted to change it up a bit I guess.”

“Now why would you want that? Your clothes are perfectly fine.”

“I know but i just want to dress, I don't know, a little more like my actual age?”

“No, No, there's no need for that you have a fine wardrobe on your hands. Now go catch the bus before you're late. And don’t even think about going behind my back and buying yourself new clothes, you don’t need them.” 

“That's another thing mum, why can’t i drive the car to class, I’m past old enough to drive. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Harry, honey, please don’t argue with me and just go before you're late!”

grabbing the toast from the counter and taking a bite out of it angrily he goes to put on his black dress shoes and storms out the door down to the bus stop. On the way out the door he sees his neighbor, aka the boy that sits on the top of his roof, living his life like an adult, mowing his lawn. Harry didn’t know where or what he did for work that he was able make money, but harry has never seen him go to work, and the guy is only 20 years old. Harry exchanged glances with him, the boy smiled at harry, harry smiled back and proceeded to walk down the street. 

Louis William Tomlinson, a 20 year old songwriter, and occasional photographer was working hard on his lawn. It was just another day for him, he usually kept to himself around where he lived because aside from the amount of money he made he liked living in a suburban area because it just reminds him of home. For a person really connected to his emotions he didn’t really show it much. He parties a lot, and is always out doing something with someone and getting into some kind of trouble. Walking into his house, you can see that he had love for art. His walls were filled with different painting but his furniture was kept to basic black,white, and grey colours so they didn't distract from the paintings that stood out perfectly in his living area. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet above his bathtub when he heard the doorbell ring.

“For god's sake who could that be?” 

The doorbell went off repeatedly until louis opened the door and saw a tall, darker skinned man that had a smirk on his face.

“what do you want?” Louis said aggravated, because all he wanted to do was take a shower and take a nap.

“Hey, that's no way to greet your best friend, is it?”

“Well, my amazing best friend, I was just about to take a shower so I’m sorry for greeting the most charming a reliable Zayn Malik in such an ill-manner even though i was personally rudely interrupted by his constant ringing on my doorbell.” he giggled

“You could have just said you need to take a shower but, I see you're as as sassy as ever, and I have something important to tell you.”

“It can wait,” Louis said taking his shirt off “I really need to wash up, watch some TV or something I won’t take long.”

“Okay, okay” 

Louis shut the door behind him and Zayn got up to grab some chips in the kitchen. Knocking things down he makes his way to the cheetos, sits on the couch watches some friends,and makes a mess all over Louis couch. This is the usual for them, they eat and make a mess together. True friendship. Louis swings open the door and walks into the living room and walks to the kitchen, he has a towel around his shoulders and his hair looks like a mess. Louis grabs a bottle of water and then sits down on the couch right where zayn is sitting.

“So, what was something that was so important that you needed to tell me?” louis asked browsing channels on the television.

“Okay so, big news, you know how i've been designing new patterns for big clothing companies?”

“Yeah? So?”

“So, a lot of celebrities have been wearing my designs, so that mean I just got invited to one of the biggest parties of the year, and guess who all gets to go?” 

“I don't know who?” Louis says almost completely sarcastically.

“You, me, Niall, and Liam, of course.”    
"That actually sounds pretty fun, yeah I'm up for it."    
Louis smiled and nodded at the boy sitting next to him.   
A couple of weeks pass by and Louis is getting ready in his room fumbling around for an outfit while Niall, Liam and Zayn sit in his living area    
He grabs a pair of black jeans that are a tight fit around his legs and around his ankles, a white button up shirt that he left two of the buttons undone on it, and a tight, black blazer over it with his sleeves rolled up.    
"Lou let's get a move on buddy!" Came a thick Irish accent from the other room.   
Louis struggled to get his dress shoes on and hopped across his floor, fell in his bed, squeezed his shoes on, then got up. He brushed himself off and opened the door.    
"Ready, boys?"   
"Yeah we've been ready, now let's go." Scolded Liam as he threw Louis wallet at his chest.   
They all climbed into the taxi cab that was in front of Louis house. They almost always got ready at Louis since his home was the furthest and they always wanted to be 'fashionably late' even though nobody notices, nor cares. They took a cab knowing they'd come home drunk tonight so they decided to be smart about it. In the cab they annoyed the driver by screaming and hollering about music and art and the occasional golf talk from Niall and a little football here and there, especially from Louis. Zayn would hum a tune and soon all the boys would be singing loudly and excitedly, pounding on the seats of the cab. On the way they talked about good memories from past parties and Liam would pick fun at Zayn and Louis about 'finding some guys to hook up with tonight' while Niall would laugh as obnoxiously as usual about something that's not as funny as he wants it to be.   
And when they got there the party was a glow. A huge mansion sat before them and they gazed in awe. They knew this wasn't going to be a elegant party, but they didn't expect such a house, just so they can get drunk have fun and leave, this was all too much. Louis looked at Zayn and smiled this was his way of saying 'you did good tonight, thank you' and Zayn nodded back for 'you're welcome'. 

They walked in and the room was filled with banter, all four boys looked around. Stars filled their eyes in amazement. They see movie stars, models, artist, singers, the lot. Music was pounding and lights flashed. The room was dark but seemed to light up with the energy of everyone dancing and having fun. Niall was already over at the beer pong game, Zayn walked over to the poker table placing bets, setting out chips, like he's played this game his whole life. And Louis and Liam stand there not knowing what to do. Their in love with this sight, but then soon Liam goes towards the bar and Louis left towards the dance floor. He's nervous, he's been to parties before, but never like this. He walked into the crowd feeling all the sweat emerging from the surrounding people he's snaking through. He smiled passing everyone when he felt a hand grip his wrist. Louis turned and he saw a tall man around his age with short bleach blonde hair, almost white, and deep brown eyes. Louis looked at him puzzled considering he's never seen him before he stared at him head to toe although a stranger this man was magnificent. 

“Hey, you should come dance with me.”


	2. Jokes On You Nerd

Louis stared into the eyes of the tall man not knowing what to do, considering this is never happened before. On the other hand Louis was flattered keeping in mind that this guy was rather handsome. Louis gulped and nodded at the guy who was a little touchy-feely, he didn't know if he minded or not but he went with it. He swayed back with the sound of the music but not so much forward considering he was a bit uncomfortable and not in the mood. He let about 2 minutes pass and he already about had it, he wasn't drunk yet and he wasn’t looking for a hookup tonight. He brought his lips close to the taller man's ear and said loudly over the noise,  
“Thanks for the dance love, I’m going to look for my friends have a nice night.”  
“No, you’re not going anywhere.”   
With a swift grab he latched on to Louis hips, pulling on him and grinding down. Louis was startled and his first reaction was to push away, and when that didn’t work he screamed ‘get off’ and stomp on the man's foot as hard as he could. Managing to get away Louis dispersed into the crowd, looking for at least one of his friends. He could make out a slightly short dirty blonde haired boy with the arms of glasses peeking behind his ears. It was for sure Niall. He ran up to him panting a wheezing trying to murmur some kind of word out. He soon accepted defeat and sat in the seat next to his Irish friend.  
“Hey, are you okay there buddy? Look tuckered! partying too hard aren’t 'cha?”  
“N-no, Guy.. Big.. Wouldn’t let.. Go”  
As he took a big gasp of air he laid back and regain most of the breath he lost. Niall’s eyes widened and he placed his hand on louis shoulders.  
“Wait what? Are you okay? Are ya hurt?” Niall was really concerned, he picked up a glass of water and handed it to Louis.  
“No I’m fine just something happened, I’m just a little startled I guess. No big deal lad.”   
“It is a big deal, what are you talking about?”  
“It’s okay a boy was just very eager to dance with me. I just need to rest a little is all.”  
“Did he hurt you? Should i call police? A security guard at least?”  
“No it’s fine I don't even know his name. Please, I just want to get hammered. We've been here for about 30 minutes and I haven't even seen a drink in my hand.”   
“Well then, if you say you’re okay then I’ll take your word. I'm still keepin' an eye out for ya. Lemme help you out there.”  
Niall handed Louis a beer and Louis smiled and nodded at him. He started to indulge in the drink and placed it back on the table when he drank it half way.  
“That's more like it!” Louis said with a smile. He was able to just push pains and and disturbances into the back of his mind. He could act like they were never there and that they didn't bother him and that was a bad quality of his. He didn’t let his emotions be discussed, it was more of ‘I don’t matter all that much’ and ‘people don't really care’ but people in fact did.  
The whole night was amazing for them, almost surreal.They all took continuous shots and the night ended up as magical as imagined. Louis laughed and joked like he never had before, Liam socialized and sang karaoke, Zayn flirted with about anyone he could get his hands on, and Niall was his usual bubbly irish self, but decided that screaming laughing and getting on a guys shoulders while they were doing a conga line would be a brilliant idea. The party was a blaze and they were a part of the wild fun that felt like it was never ending. by the end of the night lot's happened. People's faces were drawn on, they were left with random party props they have never even seen in their lives, louis had a dildo stuck in his back pocket and no one knows how it got there and who even could have used it. Liam was wearing lipstick and Niall had glitter all over his face. And all four of them were covered in neon paints, greens, orange, and pinks all over them. What ever else happened was a blur at this point. Zayn had the cab driver that they had going there on speed dial, he made sure of this cause he told the man they would not be sober enough to tell any other person how they're getting home or even where Louis lives for that matter of fact. They waited outside not even knowing what time it was and it was around 5:00 on a Sunday morning and they were going home a mess. They got into the cab taking stupid pictures with each other in the back seat like the dorks that they really are, and when they’re sober they’re going to be glad they took these because, although they might be embarrassed they know they love making memories. All was silent apart from the sporadic giggles that came from each boy, for no reason at all and then Niall spoke  
“Hhe-y boys, I have an Idea.”   
“What?” Zayn said grinning and intrigued.  
“We should TP the house of that loser kid Louis is neighbors with.”   
“I like your style Horan” Louis chimed in laughing, both of them talking in slurred voices.  
All the boys got to louis house and changed into some comfy clothing. They ventured out to the little convenience store down the street of Louis home. They bought a whole 24 pack of toilet paper, and some other stuff to make it seem like they weren't up to trouble. The old woman at the counter smiled up at the boys and giggled   
“Rough night boys?” She said laughing and placing the items into plastic bags.  
“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Louis spoke, almost under his breath but everyone could still hear him considering the quietness. They grabbed the bags and walked down the sidewalk stopping a couple of times to mess with Niall or because Zayn kept asking to go back since he ran out of cigarettes, until he complained so much that louis offered him a half of a pack considering he didn't want to go all the way back. Liam dropped off the bags of random snacks and things Niall decided to pick up because he ‘needed them’ inside of the house. When they all met up it was right on the street in front of Harry’s house and Louis was nervous because now that he’s more sober he thought about the possibilities of getting in a lot of trouble. But it was too late, in a blink of an eye the three other boys ran throwing the white sheets of paper all over the trees and across the lawn. At this point it was 7am, and Harry peaked out his window. He knew what was happening, he saw the toilet paper in their hands. Harry decided to convince himself he wasn't angry because he wished he was out there having fun throwing toilet paper on people's front lawns for a stupid prank you’d think 10 year old children would pull. But at the same time he was confused and didn’t understand why his house and not the old guy next to him who literally yells at everyone within a couple mile radius. Niall ran and tripped over a garden gnome, Liam was throwing rolls as high as he could in the air and Louis would shuffle back and forth to catch them or kick them mid air, and Zayn was kneeling on the ground finishing up his masterpiece. He wrote the words ‘NERD’ in big letters right on the grass of his lawn. They finished up and ran back into Louis house laughing their asses off and stumbling over furniture and falling on to the floor.   
“That was a riot wasn’t it? It was amazing I feel like i'm 14 again!” Niall shouted   
“It was quite fun, even though it was a little childish” Louis laughed, softly kicking Niall who was laying by his feet.   
“Oh man.” Zayn whispered, peering out the curtain of the window in the front of the house.  
“Wassup?” Liam said walking over to him with all the boys following him.  
“Poor lad is already out there cleaning up, must’a watched us do the whole thing too.” zayn answered. Louis and Niall looked at the floor sheepishly out of embarrassment, they all felt guilty watching the boy pick up each little piece of paper that he saw. Harry walked over to the big words that sat upon the grass, looked down, and mouthed the word ‘nerd’. Harry sat down right there and covered his face. This hurt him a little, the guys he kind of looked up to just made fun of him and he was mortified.   
“We should help him I fee.. I mean Zayn, you should help him I feel bad.” Louis stated.  
“No, no, no it was yours and Niall's idea, you go help him.”  
“But what if his parents call the cops? me and Lou aren’t as good as you with talking to people, especially the police.” Niall chimed in   
“Fine, fine you got a point I guess. I’ll help the kid out.”  
He slipped on his shoes and walked over to where harry sat, he was crying a small bit, but not sobbing.  
Zayn crouched down and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder until Harry looked up at him then Zayn spoke,  
“Sorry about all this mess, me and the fellas got a little crazy last night and decided that being 5 year olds for a night would be a good idea. But the man himself that came with the idea to apologize decided to balk at the situation, so I’m here to help you out.” Harry stood up slowly and backed away a little.  
“No, it’s quite alright I can do this myself. You caused enough trouble sir.” harry said almost weakly, but trying so hard to be stern he raised his head high and walked over to the papers on the floor and angrily picked them up.  
“Feisty lad aren’t ‘ya?” Zayn giggled and held out his hand in the boy's direction, “The name is Zayn, and you?” Harry shook his hand, slightly star struck and a little pissed off, but trying to to look mature.  
“Harold.”  
“Harold?” Zayn giggled, then coughed in regret, “Yes, Harold nice to meet ‘ya kid.”  
“Sorry sir, I’m not a child. But none the less nice to meet you aswell.”  
“Not a child?” Zayn laughed loudly. “What are you 14?”  
Harry was taken back by the statement, and very insulted.  
“No, I’m 18, I have an ID to prove it but I don’t think you should be talking to me from this point on unless you want the cops to be called on you-”  
“Hey! hey hey hey, wait. I didn't mean to insult you I’m sorry i believe you i swear! Your esque is just a tad boyish.”  
“Yeah, that's not my fault okay? Have a good day, I have work to do obviously.”   
“Not your fault? But no, let me help it’s me and my friends fault that this all happened the least I can do is help you clean up.”  
“I think you’ve done enough.”   
“I’m insisting you let me help me help plea-”  
“Just leave okay! I get enough shit from my mum and dad and I don’t need any from you! Please just leave me alone!” Harry exploded and Zayn was surprisingly startled. He nodded and grabbed a paper with his phone number on it out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket, he kept it there just in case he ever met someone cute at the club and wanted to slip his phone number somewhere in there, and handed the paper to Harry.  
“Well, if you need anything shoot me a call, have a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all wondering harry is literally dressed like this : http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31Hr2MQV9iL._AC_UL320_SR246,320_.jpg


	3. Please.

Zayn walked across the street once more, sticking his hands and his pockets and walking oddly slow. He knocked on the door and Louis opened it.

“So, Z, what’s the news?”

“I gave him my number, kid's pretty cute if I do say so myself. I might have to turn him into a bad boy if you know what I mean” Zayn joked with a wink.

“Shut up, what actually happened?” Louis pried. 

“I actually think were on his bad side sadly, when I left he was on the verge of tears. He was pretty torn up. I guess it was partially my fault though.” 

“Partially your fault? Stop babbling damnit, get to the actual point.”

In the distance you hear the cackle of an Irish boy and a crash. They assume Niall and Liam are having a food fight or something stupid like always so they decide to ignore them and let them have their fun.

“When I went over there I asked him if I could help. He was pretty passive aggressive about the whole situation and I think I pushed his buttons when I called him a kid. Turns out the lad is 18 and not so much a kid at that, still a whiny teenager though, if you ask me.” 

“He only got angry because you called him kid?”

“well not necessarily…” Zayn bit his lip

“Oh great what now?” Louis scoffed.

“I also kind of... made fun of his name.”

“Zayn!”

“His name is Harold for crying out loud! What did you expect me to do?”

“Awh, Haha- Harold? oh my god.” Louis giggled as he put up his hand to his mouth.  
“See!?” Zayn shouted flinging his hands in the air and sitting on the couch, “So I just gave him my number in cases he needed anything and apologized.”

“Then?”

“Then, I was send on my way.” Zayn said gingerly.

“Wow, dug us one didn't you Zayn?”

“I mean he only said he’d call the cops if I didn’t leave him alone so at least were home free.” 

“He threatened to call the cops?!” Louis cleared out of his seat.

“Only if I didn't leave him alone, not because of the toilet paper! I guess, if i think about it a little, I was a bit rude. But I can't help it! It’s who I am Louis, you can't change me!” Zayn fake cried latching on to Louis arm then opening only one eye to look up at Louis then retreating back after noticing Louis was staring at him annoyed.

“Stop kidding around please, Zayn.” Louis shook the boy off his arm.

“It’s not even that big of a deal Louis, what’s the problem?”

“We hurt his feelings, I just feel bad. We do stupid things when we get drunk, okay?”

“No way.” Zayn said almost laughing.

“What? Do you know something I don’t?”

“You think he’s cute, don’t you? Big bad Louis has a crush on the neighborhood church boy?” 

And now he was holding his stomach laughing his ass off.

“No! I’ve never even spoke to him! How can I have feelings for him.”

“Maybe not feelings but you sure do admire him from afar, you're in lust my friend.”

“You can’t tell me what I am Z.” Louis snapped 

“Of course I can’t! I don't have to, you already know.” Zayn snapped back.

“Why would I ever like a kid? A kid like that especially. He’s just not my type.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked inside Louis’ house. Louis followed, and went straight upstairs to his room. Louis lay on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t get the image of the fragile boy next door crying out of his head. He turned so that he lay on his stomach and put his pillow over his head. He sighed. 

“I guess I should go apologize.” He whispered to himself. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed. Not even bothering to put his shoes on, he walked over to the Styles house. He went to ring the doorbell, but decided to knock instead, since he didn’t know who was up. A few minutes passed and there was no answer. Just as Louis turned to go home, he heard the door open. He turned back around to see a timid Harold looking grumpily at him. 

“What do you want.” Harold said in a snarky tone.

Louis took a step forward. The curly haired boy was taller than Louis but seemed so much smaller because of his delicate pink lips and his pretty green eyes.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about what happened with the toilet paper. We were all really drunk and thought it would be funny to do something really shitty. I’m also sorry that you had to clean up by yourself, I would’ve helped you.” 

“I didn’t need any help. As you can see -” he pointed towards his clean yard, “I did just fine on my own.” 

“Well, is there any way I can make it up to you? I’ll do anything. Promise.” 

“Anything?” Harry questioned, as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Yea.” Louis said, a bit of fear edging into his voice.

“You have to come to church with me today then. i teach little children on Sundays at 12.” Harold said, satisfaction in his voice.

“Okay no.I don’t like children and I don’t even go to church often if it doesn't fit well with my schedule.” Louis replied flatly. 

Harry frowned.

“What schedule? You never come out of your house on the weekends. You know what it’s fine, I could always tell the cops what you did.Show them the tapes on the security camera.” 

“Fine, I’ll go to stupid church with you.” Louis said, annoyed.

“Good! Now go get dressed. You need to look nice for church.” 

“Wait a minute how do you know I barely go out on weekends?”

Harry’s face went red as the beautiful roses that were planted on each side from where they were standing.

“See ya at eleven, goodbye!” Harry slammed the door as fast as he could right in Louis face.

Harry let out a quick sigh and walked toward the stairs to go up until he heard his father.  
“Harold? Who was that? What did they want?” 

He choked on his own spit and and hesitated.

“Uh, it was the neighbor, he want’s to join the church and asked me about it and I gave him one of the pamphlets I keep in my backpack.”

“Oh, that was very nice of you son, sounds fun.”

Harold let out a quick breath then bolted up the stairs. He went in his room and looked across the street to see Louis outside on the lawn kicking rocks around and cussing. He sat down with a defeated look, then, Zayn coming out of his house grabbing Louis by the shoulders and yelling at him, Louis quickly points to Harold’s house then touches his jacket and puts his face in his palms, Zayn shrugged then Louis glanced at Harold’s window and saw the curly boy peeking out from the curtains. Harry snapped back and his face was again red. Louis smiled and looked down and Zayn nudged him.

“Shut it Malik.” He said under his breath while standing up and brushing off his legs as if there were grass on his legs.

“I said nuttin.” Zayn whispered with a smirk.

 

9:00

Louis looks at his phone and it lights up his face as he reads the time.

“Shit.”

His little feet run to his room as he rummages through his closet and he finds a nice suit that’s grey with nice buttons at the cuff. He grabbed a nice black tie then styled his messy bangs out of his face and put on a ton of cologne.

His heart beat a little fast as he walked up to the church boys front porch and knocked on his door, then the door swung open in a second.

“Right on time congratulations Mr…?”

“Oh Tomlinson, sorry I should have introduced myself earlier that’s my bad.”

“And first name?”   
“Louis.”

“Well, Mr. Louis Tomlinson, I hate to inform you that you're a little too dressed up for the occasion.” Harold slightly giggled.

Louis gasped and choked a little, “But this is all I have.” He was really nervous, and this boys warm smile made him even more nervous. 

“You don’t even have a white button up back at home?”

“Nope, Just black.”

Harold sighed, “Okay I knew we were going to run into difficulties here that's why I told you to be here at eleven, follow me.” 

Louis took a deep breath and stepped into the house that smelled like a cute vintage shop and the warmth of home sweet home. He followed Harold slowly up the stairs. The house was quiet so Louis assumed no one was home at this hour so it made him feel a tad better.

“I’ll let you borrow one of my shirts and maybe a tie, your pants and shoes are fine i guess.” Harold opened the closet across from his bed next to his desk and pulled out a white button up and a pale yellow tie with royal blue stripes going across it.

”Try this.”

“Thank you.” Louis awkwardly undressed and he could feel a little tension. Harold stared at some papers on his desk while Louis unbuttoned his shirt. When Louis shirt was off Harold glanced over and saw a small weed leaf tattoo on Louis v line.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis head shot up and he gulped, was it hot in here or was it just him?

“Please, call me Louis.” 

“This might be a weird question but, smoking, is it really all that fun?”

Louis chuckled “Oh, the tattoo. It's rather dumb isn’t it?” Louis ran his finger across the small black leaf drawn by his hip, “No, it’s not all as fun as it’s made out to be, but it does make some good memories if you ask me. Why do you ask? Wanna be a little rebellious?” Louis laughed a small bit as he finished buttoning up his shirt 

“No! no no, I was just a little cur-”  
“Uh, Harold, hate to interrupt you but..” Louis lifted up his arms to show that the button up was pretty big on him. 

“Oh man, don’t worry old trick I’ve got this.” Harold unbuttoned the cuff of the shirt and started to nicely roll up the sleeves to right underneath Louis elbow.

“And please, call me Harry.” He said as he sheepishly smiled at Louis.


	4. Harry's Little 'Helper'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH actual almost fluff in my fanfic????? no way????

Louis could feel his ears and cheeks tingle as his and Harry’s eyes met. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he was a whole lot of a mess right now. When he saw this boy walking to his bus stop or out on the lawn he never thought of him of anything more than a neighbor, not even a friend. But seeing the way he looked so much more mature in his attire, him being a Sunday school teacher too? Wow Louis thought just wow he’s so stunning.

“Well we should get going!” Harry practically vomited the words out.

“Yeah, sounds swell.” Louis complied.

Harry flew down stairs and entered the door that led to the garage. Louis saw a cute little dusty blue colored vintage car sitting on the concrete, it was a convertible but it was the kind where you can remove the top, but the top was on this one. 

“Oh no I forgot the keys, pardon me.” Harry closed the door behind him to go look for the keys to the car.  
Louis grabbed his phone from his back pocket and in a panic he started to text Zayn.

11:16 : Oh no you might have been right.  
Zayn:  
11:16: What? Are you okay?  
Oh wait.  
Oh my god.  
No fucking way.  
11:17: I don’t know quite YET I’m just getting so nervous and worked up for no fuckin reason.   
Zayn:  
11:17: ;) ;) get it.  
8==D O: :) xo  
11:17: You’re truly disgusting.

Louis heard Harry step in the room and shut the door behind him which made Louis jump.  
buzz buzz  
Zayn: Suck his dick!!!!! :D  
Louis rolling his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Sorry it took so long think my mum forgot to put them on the key- Is everything okay?” Harry said shyly noticing the eye roll.

“Yes, peachy, let us go.” Louis gave the boy a genuine smile.

Harry’s eyes fluttered “Yeah, yeah! okay!” Harry unlocked the door with his key and Louis grabbed his wrist and nicely pulled it away from the car door.  
“Actually we can take my car if you’d like? I owe it to you.” 

“O-oh, well it’s my work I should dr-”

“No, It's my pleasure,” Louis noticed he was still holding on to Harry’s wrist and let go as fast as he could. “Please? It will make me feel like less of an arse.”

“O-okay sounds fine to me then.” Harry said biting the side of his cheek while fumbling with the keys he had in his hand.

They both walked over to Louis’ house in silence, harry chewing on his bottom lip and Louis tapping on his thighs and whistling awkwardly, they stopped on the front lawn whaen harry decided to speak.

“Mr.Tom- uhm, Louis?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Should I get your number, just in case, I need your help again or an emergency or something?”

“Shouldn’t you just call a friend in an emergency?”

“Well- I- Uh, um..”

“I mean, yeah give me your phone.” Louis said realizing just now that this poor cute curly boy actually had no friends. He entered his number quickly in Harry’s phone and handed it back.

“Um, thank you.” 

“No problem.” Louis said reaching out his hand a little because he really wanted to hug him, he looked so damaged, torn and lonely. But Louis retreated when Harry looked up from his phone.

“I’m going to go in and get my keys. Just stand by the car.”

“Will do.” Harry gave a weak smile.

Louis walked in the house and frantically went into his room looking for his keys. Zayn, still at Louis house, noticed Louis bickering on the way to his bedroom about where he had no clue where his keys were.

“God fucking damnit! Where did I put the bloody keys!” Louis shouted.

Zayn slipped out of his seat and walked to the window and saw harry standing in the driveway looking at his phone, so Zayn decided to slip out and talk to the boy.

“Hello again.” Zayn said waving nicely at him.

“Oh hi, Uh, wow I’m sorry for being such a dingus. I really was just bitter about the entire situation. It’s okay now! Your friend is really rather nice.” At that sentence Harry smiled at his phone stroking his thumb over where it said “Louis Tomlinson” In his contacts 

Zayns eyes widened, “Louis? Nice? Wow, call me when you meet the real Louis Tommo. Then we’ll talk about him.”

“You just say that because you two are close friends. He’s a rather well mannered man. Very courteous toward me from what I’ve experienced.”

“Yeah I know why.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Huh?” Harry chimed.

“Oh, nothing. any-who, Lou will be back shortly. Lost his keys or summat. Boy’s an honest mess.”

Harry smiled. He just learned two of Louis nicknames from his friend and he’s also on good terms with Zayn now. He thought he might actually be friends with these boys. 

“He better hurry then, can’t keep the little bugs waiting.” And with that the sound of a door slamming shut, Louis was back

“Alrighty, let us be off. Oh, Zayn way to keep the boy company.” Louis said in a sassy tone and gave Zayn a look that said ‘You better have kept your mouth shut’ and opened the car door for Harry.

“Well, have fun you two!” Zayn walked toward the door to go back inside.

“Hey, Z, maybe you can live in your own home for once!” Louis winked and harry laughed at the dumb joke.

“Good one Tommo!” Zayn replied walking into the house.

“You two are really close aren't you?” Harry said contently.

“As close as two lads can be.” Louis smiled.

“I wish I had close friends, it seems like a whole bunch of fun.”

“You have none?”

“I mean i have some ‘friends’ from chess team, but it’s not like we're going to speak after i stop going to classes and stuff.” 

“Oh I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Well you can take Niall, nobody likes him anyways.” Louis joked.

“Niall?” Harry laughed.

“Bubbly Irish boy, nerdy glasses.”

“Oh that one, the one that tripped over my mum garden gnome.” 

“Yep! That pesky loser.” Louis chuckled.

A couple minutes of banter passed and Harry never knew how much fun it was just to sit and talk to someone about others. He never felt more warm inside and light weight. 

“Here we are.” Louis pulled into the parking lot and they walked in. The walked down a hall to a little room. You can already hear the children screaming and having fun. Harry opened the door and there was a pretty woman in her twenties wearing a black skirt and a white button up. Black glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. 

“Good afternoon Jelena, you’re off the hook for today.” Harry spoke placing his things on the desk.  
Jelena (GiGi for short) was a beautiful woman, she was the morning teacher for the church, Harry and her split shifts because Harry’s father is head of church and thought that giving Harry this job would benefit him.

“They’re all yours!” Gigi smiled and walked out of the room.   
A little girl with cute blonde pig tales ran up to Harry and squeezed his leg in a cute hug and harry proceeded to smile the biggest smile and pick her up and place her on his hip.

“Hawie!” She said in a joyful scream.

“Hello my little Lux.”  
Lux was the daughter of Louise, a close friend of his mother’s, and she absolutely adored Harry. Louis tried to hold back an aw as he sat there smiling and fonding at the two. 

“Who tat Hawie?”

“This is Louis, he’ll be helping me out to take care of you little boogers!” Harry said tickling the small child, she laughed.

“Lewie is pwitty Hawie.” the small girl said hiding her face from Louis.

“He is isn’t he Lux?” Harry smiled at the girl, planted a gentle kiss on her head and set her down to play with her friends. Louis went red and smiled shyly at Harry. Harry fell nervous and started to hand out coloring sheets with little angles on them, for the kids.

The day went on pretty fast. Louis marveled at how cute it was that Harry was so good with children. Harry called Louis ‘Lou’ a couple times and it made his heart skip a beat. Louis got finger paint smeared on Harry’s shirt from one of the kids and Louis promised to buy a new one but Harry told him not to because it wasn't necessary, he felt like Louis keeping him company was enough payback for the ruined shirt. Louis was helping the kids clean while Harry packed his stuff up and Lux came up to Harry’s desk and tugged on his pants. Harry kneeled down to talk to the small girl.

“What's up chicken butt?” Harry poked her tummy and it made Lux giggle.

“Does Hawie love Lewie?”

“Now where’d you get that from?”

“Hawie looks at Lewie like daddy looks at mommy.” Lux said sweetly.

Harry gulped and his whole face flushed, then Louise came up to the door.

“Harold where's my baby girl?” 

Harry snapped out of it and picked up the fragile girl.

“Here she is her majesty herself.” 

“Thank you babe, I'm coming over for dinner Wednesday okay?”

“Let me guess you want me to bake you a fresh loaf to take home?”

“You got me.” Louise laughed, “Now are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to introduce me to your friend over here?”

Harry stuttered, “That Lewie! He is pwetty like you mommy!” Lux smiled, then whispered something in Louise’s ear and her face went pale.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
